A Reversed Life
by YoshiBrony
Summary: A 17 year old Brony, Alex, wakes up to find the mane 6 in his house. Apparently, they were sent here for him but they either don't know any more than that, or aren't telling him what's going on. Rated T for some violence, coarse language and some suggestive themes. (There will be a massive surprise in later chapters that involves the name more).
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A Reversed Life

Hi there, my name is Alex and I'm a 17 year old Brony. I wasn't always a Brony, in fact, I always avoided anything to do with My Little Pony. All my family and extended family were Bronies or Pegasisters while I was against it. Eventually, my family had enough at one point and at one of our Christmas gatherings, they tied me to a chair, turned on the T.V and forced me to watch the first couple of episodes.

I was instantly hooked. Everyone around me was so happy that I enjoyed it and ever since, we would all get together on special occasions and watch it together. In fact, my story starts just after I returned home from one of these gatherings. All I will say is that I never expected anything like this to be possible.

Anyway, enough stalling! This is the story of, A Reversed Life.

I open the door to my room and drop onto my bed. I change into my pyjamas and brush my teeth. It's really handy having a bathroom right next to your room. You can get lots of things done without any distractions. As I sit on my bed, I can't help but look at all the posters around my room. There are posters of Rainbow Dash, depicting her doing many things, and others of Vinyl Scratch. Those two are my favourite ponies. When I finally decide it's time for me to lie down and close my eyes, I hear something coming from my wardrobe. Along with that sound was a very quiet "Ow!". I stand up and start making my way towards the small area for storing my clothes, only to have a hand place itself on the side of my head, cupped over my ear. I see a faint glow before everything becomes black.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I'm sure of it. That spell will only have him out until the sun rises."

"If ya sure…"

"Of course I am!"

"Is he supposed to be as hard as a rock?"

"Umm… Maybe?"

"What if he, um, doesn't… Y'know… Wake up?"

"Oh, don't worry. He will."

"Then we can throw him a big, spectacular, awesome, exciting, surprise, 'Wake Up' party!"

"… Maybe…."

"Oohhh, my head…" I groan as I sit up. My muscles feel stiff as if I hadn't moved them in weeks. As my eyes take in the light of the morning sun, I try to recall what happened last night. _Let's see. I get up, move over to my wardrobe and I feel a hand on the side of my head. I see a soft glow and then I black out. What could have caused that?_ My question is soon answered for me.

I close my eyes and massage my throbbing temples. When I open them, I see a pair of piercing blue eyes, staring at what felt like my soul. As I focused more, I see more than just the eyes. I look over their body and see a woman who looks to be 20, on my bed. The next part I notice is that she is naked.

"Hi!"

And that's when the fact that there is a naked girl in my room, who's a total stranger, clicked in my mind. Screaming, I scramble back to the wall that my bed is pushed against and start trying to piece the information together.By that, I mean this; _WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A NACKED GIRL IN MY ROOM?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! WHY ARE THERE FIVE MORE OF THEM IN THE CORNER?! WHY HAVEN'T MY… wait a minute._ I look back to the five girls huddling in the corner. From the looks of things, they're probably trying to conserve body heat. At first they don't notice me looking at them, but when the one with rainbow coloured hair turns, that's when they notice.

It's also when they notice that one of them was on my bed, scaring the shit out of me.

"Pinkie!" The one with purple hair exclaims. The interesting thing is that she also had a navy blue and pink stream running through her hair. _Almost like-_

"What?" The one now known as 'Pinkie' asked. The fact that she was completely oblivious to the situation only served as more evidence to my theory.

"What in tarnation do ya think yer doin'?" This time it was the blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair that scolded Pinkie. She also had what looked like a Stetson hat made out of light coloured leather.

"I just wanted to say hi! I mean, can you imagine what it would be like if I didn't even become friends with our host? It would be horrible! Especially if I don't throw him a party!"

 _Ok. One last thing and I think I might be able to say something without making a fool of myself._

"Now, now, Darling." Now it was the girl with long, curled, royal purple hair. "A lady must always be polite, and respect another's personal space."

"I'm not-"

I quickly cut Pinkie off. "Enough!" I roar, "Pinkie Pie, would you please get of my bed?" She quickly jumped off the bed. "Thank you. Rarity, thanks for confirming my suspicions and getting Pinkie to give me some breathing room. Applejack, I like your hat. Rainbow Dash, thank you for being the one to alert everyone to me being awake. Fluttershy, you don't have to hide from me. I don't bite. Twilight Sparkle, were you the one who knocked me out last night?" I say the last part quickly so I can get all my information.

It took her a while, but once Twilight found her voice; "Yes, that was me. You're not angry, are you?"

I shrug at her, "Not really, no."

They all let out a sigh of relief, but Twilight's was noticeably the biggest one.

"Now," I start again, "Why are you all here?"

"Oh that's easy!" Pinkie energetically responds, "Princess Celestia was all like 'I'm going to send you to another dimension to find and enlist the help of a human. More will be explained as you go.' And we were all like, 'Yes Princess. We won't let you down!'. Well that was really just Twilight while the rest of us just nodded."

I stop listening at the mention of Princess Celestia. _What could be so important that she has to send these 6 for?_

Just before I could ask them another question, there are many knocks on my door and I hear the voice of my mother.

"Alex! What's going on in there? I can hear something so don't try to hide anything! If you don't respond in three seconds, I'm coming in!" Unable to form words, my mum opens the door and walks in. Only to see six naked girls on the floor and me on the bed.

"You," She points at me, "Young man, are going to have a word with your father and I."

 **A/N: I'm guessing that to a lot of you, the name doesn't exactly make any sense. And as of now, you are right! The name will make sense next chapter. Or at least it will in my head. Hopefully it does to you too. Anyway, hope you enjoy this little story. Magical Disaster is going on hold at the moment and this story along with Lost in a World will be continuing. I will be alternating with these stories, as in, writing a chapter for one of them and then a chapter for the other. I might break that rule that I have in place if I'm having difficulty with a chapter for whatever story I'm currently writing for. So expect a couple more of these to come out, hopefully soon. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter 2 – Revelations

I march quietly out of my room, following my mother downstairs. As we reach the stairs, I try to say something.

"Listen, mu-"

"We'll talk downstairs," Is her short reply.

When we reach the dining room, I see my dad reading the newspaper while sipping at his coffee. He always liked to drink his morning coffee while reading something. Be it a book, newspaper or magazine.

"John," My mother starts, "We need to have a talk with Alex." Her tone made it very clear to my dad that he couldn't get out of this. He sighs with resignation.

"Ok, what is it about?"

"Well, y'see…" I try to say but mum beats me to it.

"When I checked on Alex this morning, I opened the door to see six naked girls in the corner of his room."

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally getting some. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." He says while smirking.

"It's not like that!" I quickly say.

My mother speaks before dad can get another word in. "No, John, it's not like that," At this point she sighs, "They all looked like the characters out of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls."

Now, my father sits there in shock. "Are you sure?" He asks quietly.

This is when I decide to cut in. "Yes!" They both turn to me in my outburst. "They all told me who they were! And to top it all off, Twilight even cast a spell on me last night to knock me out!"

Unknown to everyone present, Alex's voice rose in pitch while he was talking.

"Why those little-! I'm gonna go up there and give them a piece of my mind!" My father spits out. He starts to march towards the stairs, but I somehow intercept him and stop him just before he can leave the floor.

"No!" He looks at me confused. "They haven't done anything wrong to me! They did that in self-defence!" Thankfully, he stops trying to go upstairs, but now he looks like he just saw something unexpected.

"Uhh, son? Is it just me, or did your hair just grow longer?"

I look behind me. True to his word, my hair is no longer its medium length, but now it goes down to the middle of my back.

"Yeah, it is longer." I say whilst turning to face my father. I spy him trying to work his way past me, no doubt to talk to the six girls up in my room.

"Hey!" I exclaim, startling him. "What did I say to you about going up there?" He tries to make a break for it, but a crimson red aura surrounds him and drags him back to an armchair before dissipating.

"I think… I'll stay… here…" He slowly stammers out.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I turn around to find my mum behind me.

"You," She says while pointing at me, "Are going to come up with me and explain what's going on." I relent to her and walk up the stairs.

 _If worst comes to worst, I can always pull mum away from them._ I keep going over the same type of thoughts in my head. **However, I didn't notice a weight starting to appear on my chest, getting heavier and heavier as I walked up the stairs. I also didn't notice my hips starting to become broader, and my thighs becoming thicker.**

We reach the top of the stairs and walk to my room. I can hear faint footsteps rushing away from my door. _Seems like they've been eavesdropping._ Mum opens the door and walks in. Me? I just wait at the doorway, ready to interfere if things got ugly.

"Alright," my mother starts, "I'd like some answers as to what you're all doing here and how you got here."

Twilight spoke up, "Sorry Mrs…?"

"Miles."

"Right, my friends and I were sent here by Princess Celestia to find the help of a human. Your son, Alex, was the one we were sent here to find. There are certain…requirements…and Alex fits them."

"Okay so let me get this straight. You're saying that you and your friends are here, sent by Princess Celestia, to get my son. And if that is right, then you claim that you are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who are all ponies from a little kids cartoon."

"Yes, that is right. Except I didn't know there was a cartoon about us."

"How can you prove it?"

"Magic."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dot, dot, dot."

"Damnit Pinkie!" I say from the door. "It was just getting entertaining for the readers!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Pinkie says. She then put a hand to her chin. "How did you know about the fourth wall?"

"Just did."

Everyone looks at us with weird expressions on their faces.

"What?" Pinkie and I ask at the same time.

"Nothing…" Everyone else mumbles.

"As I was saying," Twilight continues, "I can prove it to you with magic."

"Well then, show me some magic!" My mother says like a judge would from one of those talent shows.

Twilight starts to focus and a purple aura surrounds her hand. Across the room, a lamp is levitated up from its resting place does a lap around the room while doing flips, flies around each of the Mane 6, traces an outline of mum which leaves a purple line around her, and goes back to where it started.

I start to clap, while occasionally letting out a whoop as my mum stood in the middle of the room with a dumbfounded look on her face while the other 5 have a smug look on their faces. Except for Pinkie and Fluttershy with the former rummaging through my wardrobe and the latter watching some birds fly past my bedroom window.

"So, now do you believe them mum?" I ask as I walk into the room. As I walk into the room, mum turns to face me. As she sees me, she proceeds to gasp.

"Umm, Alex? Is that you?"

This confuses me, "Yeah? I mean, I didn't exactly change with someone else while that little magic show was going on."

"Well why are you… Why are… You… Are you…?" She stammers.

I give her a confused look, "What are you trying to say?"

Mum just opens and closes her mouth like she is trying to form words but nothing comes out.

"What she's trying to say is," Pinkie jumps in, "that you're a mare!"

"Ha ha, very funny Pinkie." I say sarcastically.

"No, really! You've even got those lumps on your chest like we do." She points to her chest as emphasis.

I look down and, as Pinkie said, find a pair of DD cup breasts where my flat chest used to be. _Wait, if I now have breasts… OH FUCK!_ I reach down to my crotch like a rocket flying out of orbit and feel around for my junk. _WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!_ After 30 seconds of searching, I stop.

"Are ya alright, Sugarcube?" Applejack asks me. I fall down to my knees and start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why?" I say through my sobs, "Why did I have to turn into a girl? How will I fit into society? Everyone knows me as a male, not a female." As I continue through my tirade, the 6 girls start walking towards me, sit down and give me a hug. I hear footsteps from outside my room, approaching the door.

"I heard crying, is everything al-" Dad sees me crying on the floor, surrounded by the girls. "-right." He finishes. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Dad roars at them as he charges at them.

"NO!" I quickly get out. Dad suddenly stops in midstride, again surrounded by an aura of magic. This time, a purple one.

"Uhh, Twilight?" I begin, turning to face her, "Are you doing that?"

"No," She replies, she then continues whilst turning to face me. "It must be-" She then proceeds to gasp. "-what happened to your eyes?"

I give her a confused look, "What do you mean?" Twilight brings a mirror over in her magic and I look at my reflection. As she said, my eyes changed from brown (their normal colour) to a purple colour.

"What emotions are you feeling right now?" Twilight questions. I don't need to think long.

"Sad and angry." I say to her. She then looks off in deep thought.

"Could you try thinking of something happy?"

"Sure." I start to think of all those family gatherings. All of us bunched around the TV, watching episodes of My Little Pony, birthdays, Christmas's, New Year's parties.

I watch as my eyes start to turn yellow, and in turn, the aura surrounding my dad. Everyone in the room is dumbfounded.

"Wha… How… Human… No magic… Dafuq?" I stutter.

"Alright Everypony!" Twilight says, "Group huddle!"

They all go to the farthest corner in the room and start whispering amongst themselves. Well, except for Rainbow who is talking in a low voice that I could still pick up.

"But how is that possible?… Is he really?... Are you sure?... So you're going to train him?... But that means we'll be here forever!... Fiiiiiiine…" She grumbles out the last part.

They turn to face me. "Alex," Twilight announces, "I've decided to take it upon myself to train you in how to control your magic during our stay. Hopefully this will prepare you for what is coming up. Meanwhile, is there someplace we could stay?" I frown at this. _I can use magic? Awesome! As for where they can stay…_

"How about you stay here in my room?" My parents turn to me, mum already being free from magic and dad having been released during the huddle. "I mean, we're all girls now aren't we?"

At this my dad gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asks cautiously.

I turn to face him and strip down. Once I'm in nothing but my underwear, he looks on in shock.

"How?" Just one word, but I could tell that it ran much deeper then what it appeared to be.

Twilight spoke up, "I have a theory. Because of how he fits into the requirements that the Princess specified, his body changed to assist him in his endeavours. How well do you think you would operate if you were surrounded by females? This way he can act as he, sorry, she, normally would." Now she smirks, "And also because I think he really is just a girl at heart."

I blush at the last statement until the Mane 6 start laughing at my expense. Now I smirk as a plan forms in my head.

"Oh really now?" I say, "I think it's because you're all just jealous." Now they stop laughing and stare at me. "I mean, who could resist these luscious curves." I start to strut around the room while swaying my hips in exaggerated swings. "Or such a marvellous, sexy, attractive body?" I wink seductively at them. I may've embarrassed myself, but their faces made it all worthwhile.

"Anyway," I say, snapping them out of their trance. "Mum, could you go to the shopping centre and get us all some clothes? I'll need some new ones now that I've turned to the opposite sex. And Twilight? Could you start teaching me how to do magic? I think that would help me greatly at this point."

They both answer in the affirmative at the same time. Mum walks out with a flustered dad in tow and Twilight brings over a bunch of objects.

"Ok." She starts while the others sit on my bed. "Lesson One, Telekinesis."

"This'll be interistin'." Applejack whispers to Rainbow. She just nods in agreement.

 **A/N: And there we go! The big surprise is out, Alex changed gender and he is taking it pretty well. Or is he? I dunno, I might make him unstable about it in the future but then again, I might not.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Dafuq?

Chapter 3: Magic… Dafuq?

"I want you to focus, Alex. Whenever you use magic for the first time, always have a clear mind." I hear from beside me. I try to clear my raging thoughts and find the calm of my mind. However, it's not as easy as it sounds.

Behind my closed eyes, thoughts race through my head. Some are peaceful, others are troublesome. A few are quite dirty and I try to move on from them as soon as I can. After what feels like an eternity, I see it. A small place in my mind that is free from everything. It looks like a blank canvas that all artists start with, and I try to rush towards it as quickly as I can. Just before I reach the small island, something stops me. _The hell?_ I try again, but I'm pushed back once more. _No! I've come this far and I'm not about to quit here._ I charge forward again and push back against the barrier, even as it tries to stop me. Thoughts of those six new girls that have entered my life flash before me. Every time I see one, I manage to push forward that little bit more. Eventually, I feel something give and the area in front of me starts to crack.

The barrier surrounding that small island shatters and I rush to get to it. As my feet touch down on it- _Wait a moment, feet?_ I look down to indeed see my feet. I look at the rest of me and I am surprised to see myself clad in royal regalia. I hear a rustle above me, and as I look up, I see her. She looks majestic, even in person. As she lands on my mind island, as I've come to call it, I bow to her.

"Please, rise." She says in a warm and comforting tone. I rise and find that I'm about a foot taller than her. Even with her horn.

"Greetings, Princess. May I ask what it is you are doing here?"

"You may." Celestia states. "As you know, you have gained the ability to use magic. What I'm surprised with, is how quickly you managed to find your peace and how your magic is connected with you emotions. Do you know why this is?"

"Nay, Princess. All I know is that as I was fighting my way to reach this area, every time I thought of those six, I was able to gain more ground until the barrier finally broke. As for why it's connected to my emotions," I shrug, "No clue."

"Hmm… Yes that could be it. Although more remains to be seen. Is she the one we have waited for? So many unanswered questions." The Princess mutters to herself under her breath. "Now, as you may have noticed, you are dressed like royalty." I nod. "Good, there is a reason for this, but before I tell you, I would like you to guess."

Now this was something I didn't have to think hard about. I answer immediately; "Because in Equestria I would be an alicorn, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct. If you look behind you, you will see something that may shock you." This causes me to tense up, but I also become curious. Slowly turning behind me, I'm shocked to see two angelic, white wings. In fact they look almost ethereal. I give them a flap and the strength in them astounds me. I fly 12 feet in the air before landing on my feet without any pain.

"… How?" I ask.

"Magic." Is my answer.

"Of course. It's always magic. Magic, magic, fucking magic." The fact that I just swore in front of the ruler of an entire nation just caught up to me.

"Uhh, sorry about the language." I say sheepishly while rubbing at the back of my neck.

Celestia simply waved it off. "It's fine. After all, two rulers should be able to talk freely with each other."

"Yeah they shou-… WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I will repeat myself then, two rulers should be able to talk freely with each other." She then notices my open jaw and shocked face. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you that since you're an alicorn, you're part of the royal family and also help us rule the country." At this point I'm just sputtering incoherent noises.

"BdwgyifslYIsgfhjgkdstftwifgouesafvhjelfgvbfsruywfjeiowafygfvbcmnioahgyfgr… You know what? I give up trying to make sense of this stuff. That's for the readers to do." Now it's Celestia's turn to look at me strangely.

"What? I don't believe I quite follow what you're saying."

"Oh, I'm just talking about the audience that is reading this story. Say hi to the readers, Celestia!"

"Uhm, hi?" She says while waving around randomly.

"Okay, you can stop now; they're probably bored off their arses."

"Right, anyway, before I go I have one last thing to tell you. When you leave here, to make your wings appear and disappear all you need to do is focus on them and will them away. Now I must go, and remember Alex, this place will be easier to reach from now on and if you have any questions, I will do my best to meet you here. You're magic should be awakened now so farewell." With that, my co-ruler left my mind island and after a moment, so did I.

As I come back to the outside world, I feel a large build-up of energy, waiting to be let out. I open my eyes and focus on everything around me, and grab it all in my telepathic grip, even the girls. This wakes up Rainbow, who grew impatient with me and fell asleep, by shocking her with a little jolt of magic as I lift her. Around me, Twilight is clapping with glee whereas the other girls were looking at me with shocked expressions, like they didn't believe I could do it. I set them all down and I just noticed then that everything became darker, like my vision had been lit up with magic. However, it was still brighter than when I started and I could make out more details in everything. It's like my vision had been augmented to that of an eagle. Plus a little night vision as an added bonus.

It was after that, that I noticed a slight breeze in the room, could hear even the faintest sound, smell the scent of bacon and eggs in the frying pan and the taste of stale air on my tongue. Oh, and also the fact that I was a half a metre closer to the roof. I look behind me to see if that's because I'm flying accidentally but nothing's there.

"Uhh," I start, "Is it just me, or did I get taller?"

"Wowie zowie! You did just get taller!" Pinkie exclaims, and is also the first to break the silence. "I mean, you're legs are longer than before, your hair is now a mix between brown, red, blue, yellow, black and purple! Oh! It's also really wavy like Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's!"

As I look back to my hair, I do indeed see it separated into six colours.

"Huh, would you look at that." I strike a pose with one hand on my hip, one raised above my head and forward a bit and my legs spread apart at shoulder width. "I am now truly a Princess of Equestria!"

With that exclamation, a sword with a blade of pure fire, small chunks of earth rotating around the length of the blade, a cross guard made of water that is somehow held in place, a small wind that pulses outwards from the blade, a shadow like aura appear with a scabbard of magical energy on my waist.

I look at the sword in wonder while the other 6 in the room switch their gazes from the sword to me.

"Darling?" Rarity asks, "What do you mean by you are 'a Princess of Equestria'?"

"Exactly what I said. Celestia visited me in my mind and told me how I'm an alicorn so therefore I am automatically adopted into the royal family along with becoming a co-ruler of Equestria." I say as I slide the blade into its scabbard.

"Can ya prove it?" Rainbow asks. I think there was a bit of smugness in her voice, probably because she didn't see any wings and she didn't have any either.

"If you don't mind, that is…" Fluttershy quietly added.

"Let's go outside, then." I say as I stroll towards the doorway.

As we pass through the kitchen, I do indeed see bacon and eggs being prepared for breakfast. I pass my parents and they gasp at the changes my body has gone through once again. I blow them a kiss and wink as we walk past and out into my backyard.

We live on the outer edges of Kiama ( **I've been there for a holiday and it is a beautiful town by the sea with heaps of beaches and some spectacular views.)** so I'm not too worried about anyone seeing us. They all gathered in a semi-circle before me and wait for something to happen. Rainbow has a smug look on her face whereas everyone else looks at me in anticipation. I close my eyes and start looking around my mind for my connection to my wings. I feel something on the very edge of my reach and I dive towards it. I'm rewarded with the feeling of air rushing around me like I'm in flight as I get closer to it.

Once again though, there is some sort of barrier blocking me from having access to my wings. _Is this going to happen with every new thing I get?_ I manage to push against it but I'm just short of shattering it.

That is until I hear Rainbow; "Ha! Told you she was lying." With a mental roar, I shove through the barrier and as it shatters, I bring forth my wings. I open my eyes to see everyone's shock. Especially Rainbow's. I look directly at her,

"You were saying, my dear Rainbow?"

"But- I- How- This- Argh!"

"Seems like you are an alicorn, Alex" Applejack pipes in.

"Oh, just look at those wings! So angelic and heavenly!" Rarity exclaims.

"Yay." Fluttershy cheers.

"Can I throw you a 'Welcome to Princesshood' party?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight just stares, wide eyed and mouth open.

With one mighty flap, I take off and start flying around the area near my house. After a short flight, I touch down on the roof.

"I'm gonna jump!" I yell down to them,

"NO!" They all shout. Except for Pinkie.

"Do a flip!" Pinkie yells back. I smirk and jump off the roof. Everyone except for Pinkie gasps as I flip in the air and land perfectly on my feet. With a little pose as I look up to them from the ground, I smirk.

"I found that for some reason I don't get hurt from heights whenever I have my wings out." I state to them, giving them my reasons.

"I give it a solid 10!" Pinkie shouts while holding a card with a big 10 on it.

"Welp," I say, clapping my hands together, "Let's go back inside and start looking at more magic. That sound good Twilight?"

"Of course!" She says excitedly, "I can teach you some more spells that will help you here and in Equestria."

We all follow her back inside, eager to get out of the cool breeze. We would have to wait for mum to get some clothes for us before we go out again.

 **A/N:**

 **WOOOOO! MAGIC, BITCHES! *Ahem* Sorry, that was uncalled for. Anyway, the part about having to rummage through your mind to gain access to things sounded like a good idea to me and I hadn't seen it done in any other fics. Please leave a review of what you think and any spells you would like Alex to learn. (Spoiler alert: I'm going to change Alex's name to something else to suit his new gender and he will be going to school. High school, to be exact. Shenanigans ensure).**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
